Kissing Santa
by MaplePucks
Summary: Little Alfred and Matthew get the surprise of a lifetime when they catch Daddy kissing Santa by the tree. Based on "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus". *Fluff, FACE, Merry Christmas*


**Been a while, eh? Yup, life has been...well life. **

**But! It's Christmas! Let's enjoy a little fluff and wonder! FACE style! **

**Comments and reviews are always nice and appreciated!**

* * *

After nearly dropping his stuffed toy alien Tony in complete shock, little Alfred bounded back up the stairs. He ran as quietly as he could, being careful to avoid the stair that creaked and raced to his brother's room. This was big. This was amazing! This was something a five year old almost never saw! That's why he had to get Matthew. Quick, before it was gone forever. Alfred was certain this would never, ever happen again.

Throwing the door open, he raced over and began shaking his asleep twin. Although, Alfred was not that gentle about it.

"Mattie! Mattie, you gotta come downstairs! Quick! It's awesome!" The little boy exclaimed. To his frustration, the quiet twin just grumbled and rolled over, clutching his stuffed polar bear.

"Alfie…go back to bed. Santa won't come…" He yawned and shook his head. "If you're out of bed. He can see you, eh." Matthew said quietly. Of course, his twin would not be deterred. Alfred began pulling on his arm.

"That's just the thing! He's here! Mattie, Santa is here! You gotta come see this!" Alfred nearly shouted in excitement. That proclamation had Matthew sitting up, wide eyed and reaching for his glasses on the night stand.

"You saw Santa?!" Matthew asked in disbelief. Alfred nodded as fast as he could and pulled his brother out of bed, smiling broadly.

"Yea! But that's not even the best part! I saw Santa…kissing daddy! By the tree! That's why you gotta come see!" Alfred said, pulling him out the door. The little boy stumbled behind his brother and was pulled into the hallway to the stairs.

"Wow! Rea—" He started but a hand was clapped to his mouth and he was met with stern blue eyes.

"Yes really, now hush before you scare him away, loud mouth." Alfred warned quietly, wagging his finger at him. After a nod of understanding, both boys made their way down the stairs.

In their living room stood a large, beautifully decorated tree. To be fair, both of their dads had decorated it, Arthur had done the lights and garland, Francis in charge of ornament placement. Most of the tree was colored schemed—apart from the rainbow lights that Alfred had absolutely insisted on—and it was blue, white and red. The house seemed to gravitate towards those three colors, varying patterns, but mostly the red, white and blue.

But it was what was beside the tree that had the boys staring.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and were trying to hide themselves as they looked on. Alfred had been telling the truth, there was Santa with Arthur in his arms. He was laughing and swaying. Matthew looked to Alfred and then back at Santa, wide eyed with wonder. He was everything they had heard about. Red suit, white beard, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a gorgeous blue. The only difference was this Santa seemed to be on the skinny side of things. But everything else was perfect.

Alfred beamed and looked to Matthew. "Look, just like I told ya! He's even drunk, just like Papa always tells us!" The boy said quietly. The small Canadian just nodded, not wanting to make another sound in fear of being caught out of bed.

The twins looked on as Santa twirled a flushed Arthur around the room, dancing and having fun. Arthur even had a smile on his face. A smile! Alfred smirked at this, he knew Arthur wasn't totally the bah humbug guy he always acted like.

After a while, Santa began placing present after present under the tree. There were tons of them! Matthew and Alfred both watched with a hint of greed on their faces. Both of the boys had asked for quite a lot for Christmas, and by the looks of what Santa had brought, they had received a great majority of it. They were five, nothing was greater than Christmas morning.

Once that was done, Santa pulled Arthur back into his arms, very lovingly. Alfred elbowed Matthew roughly and pointed as if the other had not been paying any attention at all. Here was the moment they had been waiting for! Santa gently cupped Arthur's face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss.

The boys had to cover their mouths to keep their laughing at bay. Matthew looked to Alfred, "If Papa could only see this, eh!" He exclaimed not so quietly. Alfred once again covered his mouth but it was much too late.

Santa turned to look at them, even though it was dark and he couldn't see, he threw a look to the stairs. "Oh non, it seems zhat your two little ones have found zheir way out of bed." He said, speaking loudly and to Arthur. The Englishman grinned.

"Yes, I do believe you'll have to take these gifts back. Naughty, spying children don't get gifts." He called out. Both twins gasped and looked at each other in horror. What had they done! Luckily, Santa stepped in to save the day.

"Oh non, non. If zhey hurry back to zheir beds, right now, I will leave zhem. But only if zhey go now." Santa said firmly.

The sound of little feet bounding up the stairs was heard, both Alfred and Matthew running as fast as they could. Just before they reached their separate rooms, Alfred turned to Matthew.

"Is it just me, or did Santa sound a bit like Papa?" He asked. Matthew was about to reply when he heard Santa let out a loud laugh, as a warning, and both ran back to the safety of their beds.


End file.
